Shrieks and Giggles
by Evil-Clowns-Rule
Summary: Chastity: I realized something as I looked at the teardrops I had just carved in my face. The Joker was right. life was a game, why not have fun; Don't play by anybody's rules except your own; good guys ruin all the fun; and absolutely everything burns.
1. My Hatred

**Disclaimer: I don't own Batman**

**Chapter 1: My Hatred**

**4 years ago was the year of the law-enforcement strike, the year 2005. That is where the story shall begin.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay kids, it's time for bed!" Mom called to us from the kitchen.

"Mom!" I whined, "It's not fair! I'm nineteen; I should get to stay up later!"

"Chastity, you know the rules about school nights. Besides, if you don't go to bed then your brothers and sisters won't go to bed either."

My four brothers and two sisters were sweet, unless you got to know them. Jackson and Lucas were fifteen year old twins who still acted like they were eight. Curtis was twelve and the most evil prankster in the entire world. Karissa was ten and if things didn't go her way she would scream and cry like a toddler. Caleb was seven and a mistake on my parent's part. He's also the reason I live in the basement with the youngest of us all.

Kaytlain was four and more mature than the twins. She was almost like my own daughter. She was sweet and loved it when I would read a chapter from a novel to her before we went to sleep.

"Fine, just remember that you can't try to rope me in to babysitting on Saturday night!" I shouted back to her.

"Chasse, is it okay if I sleep with mommy and daddy tonight?" Kaytlain asked in her sweet soprano voice.

"Of course it is."

That night I woke up to a loud roaring noise. I ran up the stairs to see what was wrong and all I saw was flames licking at my doorframe. I ran down stairs and climbed out the window-well. Once I was outside I saw with true horror how bad the fire was. Half he house was burned to the ground, taking four of my siblings with it. In the other half I saw my mom in her second story window, screaming for someone to save her baby.

"MOM!" I shrieked, "Throw me Kaytlain!"

She held Kaytlain out the window and dropped her into my arms. I carried Kaytlain to a safe place and went back to save the remnants of my family when the roof caved in, making that inferno their tomb.

"NO!" I screamed, falling to my knees and sobbing.

After a minute I ran back to Kaytlain. In this light I saw her struggling to breathe, her eyes swollen from the smoke. I ran next door and called for an ambulance. On the phone I was informed they were short because of the strike and would get one there as soon as possible.

In the two hour wait for an ambulance my youngest sister died in my arms of smoke inhalation.

This was the beginning of my hatred of law-enforcement.

**Review, please no flames.**

**Evil-Clowns-Rule**


	2. Birth of Insanity

**Chapter 2: Birth of Insanity **

Three years later:

I was walking home with my friend Erica. She was the closest thing I had left to family. The remnant of my family was the blood of Kaytlain which was in a vile on my necklace.

"Why so glum, Chastity?" Erica inquired.

"Tonight's the anniversary." I whispered.

"I'm sorry, this must be really hard for you, tell you what, we'll-" she was cut off by a man who dragged her into the alley. The second went to grab me, but the self-defense classes my parents put me through were worth it when I threw him off me. He opened a switchblade and cut my leg. It wasn't deep, but good enough that I wouldn't be able to fight them both off.

I screamed "Erica! I'm going to get help!" and ran from there. Running a few blocks the cut was starting to throb. Finally, I turned a corner and saw a cop car with the officer in it. Running up I pounded on the glass. "Officer!" I screamed, "I need your help!"

He rolled down he window down "What can I do for you ma'am?"

"There were these two guys; they jumped me and my friend. I got away, but my friend didn't I think there gonna to rape her!" I was hysterical.

"I'm sorry, miss, but I'm on a steak out, we were given a tip that this was The Jokers hideout-"

"FUCK THE JOKER!" I screeched, "MY FRIEND IS BEING RAPED FOUR BLOCKS DOWN AND YOU, A POLICE OFFICER, ARE TELLING ME THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO?!"

"I'm sorry, but if I leave my post-"

"IF IT REALLY IS THE JOKER THEN HE'LL PROBABLY BLOW IT UP ANYWAY! PLEASE, SHE'S A CLOSE FRIEND AND THE ONLY PERSON I HAVE LEFT!" I was sobbing by this point. Knowing he was not going to help me, I ran back to her, but when I got there all I saw was her body. She was defiled and lying in a pool of her own blood with a knife sticking out of her chest. I dropped to my knees and sobbed over her dead body.

Then I snapped. That was the straw that broke the camel's back; the final nail in the coffin; the last marble to be lost.

I started laughing.

I took off the necklace she was wearing because she always jokingly said I could have it when she died. I placed it on my neck. Pulling the knife out of her chest I walked slowly back to the police man and knocked on the window.

"What is it no-" he stopped when I pointed the knife at his neck.

"Get out of the car" I growled, before starting to laugh. He quickly complied. I pulled the gun from his belt. "You are pretty stupid," I giggled, "I brought a knife to a gun fight and still won!"

I had him come with me to where her body lay. His eyes widened upon seeing her. I had him sit down and look at what he cloud have prevented.

"But I must thank you." I sang, "Without you I would have never seen just how pointless and useless authority figures are. Where was the fire department when my house burned down? Where was the ambulance when my four year old sister, the only one besides me to get out of said fire, died of smoke inhalation in my arms? Where were you, when the only person who cared about me was raped and murdered in this very alley? I'll tell you, you all were posing. Pretend to help while you did NOTHING!" with that I slit his throat and sat there watching as the life slowly drained out of him.

After he died I craved into his chest. I wrote 'Her name Erica Walters, and I let her die.'

After laughing for a few minutes after I finished, I walked back to my apartment. After taking a quick shower, I pulled my long platinum blond hair out of my face and stopped to look in the mirror.

My face was pale, probably because I worked a night-shift. My bright green eyes held a look of insanity in them. My attention, however, was right below, my eyes. Mascara had run down in three drops. The right eye had one starting on the inside of my eye, and curved around my mouth. the two on the left were on the outside of my eye; the outer one rolled over my cheekbone, the other a half inch more inward rolled halfway down my face the stopped.

As I looked at them I got an idea. Quickly snatching the knife I proceeded to cut off the skin that lay beneath my mascara tears. I placed down the knife and admired my handiwork.

I realized something as I looked at the teardrops I had just carved in my face. The Joker was right. Life was a game, why not have fun; don't play by anybody's rules except your own; good guys ruin all the fun; and absolutely everything burns.

**Sorry that it is moving kind of fast right now, but it will slow down after this. Please no flames.**

**Evil-Clowns-Rule**


	3. Team

**Disclaimer: YES!!! I own Heath Ledger's Remains!! DAMMIT! Someone just bid higher than me on eBay.**

**This chapter is Kind of short, but I'll make it up to you. **

**Chapter 3: Team**

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-SMASH!_

God that alarm clock was annoying. I rolled out of bed and quick took a shower. once finished I looked in the mirror.

My face was healing since I carved it a few days ago. Lucky for me I didn't cut deep enough to need stitches. I still don't know why I did it, but who cares? It was fun! They were raised off my skin, and the places they were healed were a very hot pink. Of all the colors it could be, why it had to be _pink_. I walked out into my living room and turned on the TV and watched while I poured a bowl of _Special K_. I smiled as I watched.

_"... The body of 34 year old Carol Swanson was found last night in the park, her body so mutilated police had to rely on DNA to verify that it was her. Police believe she is just another of the people who have fallen victim to the Joker, because his calling card was found next to the body. If you have any tips about the whereabouts of the Joker, or anything else important police should know, please call our hotline at 800-THE-JOKER."_

I doubled over laughing. I actually worked! I gutted Carol like a fish and left a joker card by the body. Police really are posers; they didn't even check the DNA on the card. They just saw that card and went _'Oh, it was The Joker'_. Man, if they are always like this, I could kill half the population, and still get away with it!

I change the channel to see if there was any news on the Joker. Even though he was like my idol in my new way of life, I still can't' forgive the fact that it was partially his fault that Erica died in that alley a few nights ago. As I thought about her some more my finger closed around the necklace I had taken off of her body. It was a light blue choker, with a few beads on either side of a large fake navy blue teardrop-shaped jewel. It was worthless, so the two men didn't take it. It only had great sentimental value to me.

I rinsed out my bowl and put it in the dish washer. Now, what to do with the rest of the day? I could kill more people; no, that would get boring after a while. I could blow up some buildings; no, bombs take too long to build. I could rob a bank; no , I would need a team of criminals to pull off something like that.

A team.

Suddenly it hit me like a ton of bricks. Of course if I am going to need to have a team to pull off anything big in this town. What better way to get the attention of The Joker and the rest of Gotham than to challenge The Joker's place as Gotham's number one agent of chaos?

Now all I need is a name, a costume, a team, and enough explosives to take down a small country.

I should be finished by next Tuesday.


End file.
